


Blasted Soul

by Kaarina_Riddle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon Divergence, Death Eater - Freeform, F/M, Gift Fic, christmas exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:20:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21931342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaarina_Riddle/pseuds/Kaarina_Riddle
Summary: Thorfinn never believed that it would happen to him but when he finds his soul mate in the worst possible moment it could mean a massive life change for him.Hermione has heard of soul mates but never thought they were real until she meets hers just before she does irreparable damage to him, massive life change is coming to her
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Thorfinn Rowle
Comments: 7
Kudos: 72
Collections: Fairest's Secret Santa Drabble Exchange 2019





	Blasted Soul

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MWolfe13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MWolfe13/gifts).



> Merry Christmas to MWolf13! I hope you enjoy this little gift and thank you for the challenge of writing Thorfinn! 
> 
> Thank you to the admins of Fairest of the Rare for holding this and asking me to be a pinch hitter for this amazing pairing! I enjoyed the race to the finish!

Thorfinn knew it the moment he set eyes on her that they were soul mates— the way his insides lit on fire as he saw her was one indicator. Then he heard her thoughts within his head and couldn’t believe the one person that was off limits to him was his blasted soul mate. 

With his luck, how could he think it would be anyone else. True soulmates were rare these days with how many people were being killed before they could bond. The soulmate bond would then try and find someone that matched them but the bond wouldn’t be the same. 

The difference between the bonds was that a true soulmate could hear the others thoughts and feel their emotions. Whereas the second bond would have them feel their soul catch alight and they would feel slight inklings of what the other felt but never really feel or hear their soulmate. 

He wondered if she knew what was happening to her being a mud.. no. He couldn’t look at her as that anymore. She was a Muggle-Born but she was so much more than that. 

The confused expression spreading across her face as she looked at him said no, she didn’t have any idea who he was to her. 

“Obliv…” she hesitated as she went to say the spell. 

“Don’t do it, please I beg of you. I know you can feel this too. The bond is already powerful. If you help me get out of here I can explain.” Thorfinn said, hands raised placating her. 

“Hermione, just hurry up. If they know we are here it’s only a matter of time before others show up,” the potter boy yelled. 

“This one is coming with us, something is going on. I can hear his thoughts.” Hermione responded. 

“You can what?” The red headed boy questioned. “No. You can’t, you are mine!” 

“I can, Ron.” Hermione leant down and extended her hand to him to pull him up. She was confused about Ron’s reaction but she let it slide. 

“Let’s get out of here.” Hermione said, the rest following her as they rushed out of the cafe. 

Thorfinn followed them into a dingy three storied house that looked like it needed a good cleaning. 

“Now would you explain why we just brought a Death Eater with us Hermione?” Harry asked scowling at the subject of conversation. 

“I don’t know why, I just knew we had to.” Hermione said quickly looking at Thorfinn, “Can you explain what’s going on?” 

“I thought it was a myth and never thought I would experience it for myself but here you are. Have you heard of Soul Mates?” 

“I have?” Hermione said confused. 

“Well it is said that you feel a burning from within and then you begin to hear their thoughts and feelings when you meet them. I never thought I would experience this.” Thorfinn rambled. 

“But I felt it with her?” Ron stated.

“No, I’m guessing you just felt the burning desire. You would know if the soul mate bond had formed.” Thorfinn scowled at the boy, wishing he would stop looking at  _ his  _ soulmate like he was. 

“He’s right Ron, I can feel him here,” Hermione said resting her hand over her heart. “He’s a part of me I can feel his every heartbeat and feeling as he stands here. I can hear his thoughts. And please stop with the jealousy? It is making me feel sick.” 

This last part she said to Thorfinn. 

“Sorry.” He said feeling chastised. 

“Can we talk in private guys?” Hermione asked. 

“No” Ron said at the same time as Harry said, “We’ll be just outside.” 

Once they had left Hermione sat down and ran her hands through her hair. “What happens now?” 

“I don’t know, I guess we see what happens, I know for a fact I couldn’t hurt you even if I tried. Just like when you were trying to Obliviate me you couldn’t do it. Something holds us back.” Thorfinn explained. 

“So we see what happens, you could just leave V..” she tried to say Voldemort but Thorfinn placed his hand over her mouth halting her. 

“That’s what called us to. It’s a Taboo.” 

“Okay, so you could really leave  _ him _ just like that?” Hermione asked. 

“I have to. He wants you dead. I can’t let that happen, you are my everything now.” Thorfinn explained. 

“It’s going to take me some getting used to the idea than you.” Hermione said. 

“I know, this is all new to you. I’m willing to spend the time showing you I mean you nothing but goodness now.” He said smiling at her. 

Hermione nodded. This was going to take a lot out of her. But she could feel his intentions and they were nothing but good. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully you enjoyed xo Merry Christmas all!


End file.
